


Eternally Dancing Around You- Obitine Week 2020

by mytardisisparked



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AUs, Angst, Babies, F/M, Fluff, ObiTine Week 2020, Role Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytardisisparked/pseuds/mytardisisparked
Summary: A collection of ficlets from Obitine Week 2020 and its prompts.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. No Rest for the Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obitine Week Day 1: 7 Deadly Sins (anything based around the ideas of greed, wrath, lust, gluttony, envy, pride and sloth)

Satine wasn’t the kind of person to sit around and do nothing; even when resting her brain constantly had to be working and her hands had to be busy. She actually hated taking days off because the lack of productivity always left her feeling guilty. It was something Obi-Wan generally understood, but he often had to remind her to rest and enjoy downtime when she became too obsessed with work.

All of that being said, Satine was certain that, after the night she had had, she could sleep for a week.

“Are you certain you are alright taking care of her for a day?” Obi-Wan asked Anakin as he handed over the redheaded source of sleeplessness they lovingly called “Jinn Kenobi.”

Anakin laughed. “Yeah, of course! You guys look like you could use a break and we love spending time with our niece.” He smiled at Padme, who nodded her agreement.

Satine slipped an arm around Obi-Wan’s waist. “Thank you both so very much. We need a vacation.”

“Everyone does after endless nights of diapers and feedings.” Padme said, grinning down at the nearly one-year-old in her arms. “You need to let your momma and papa rest, dear one.”

Satine barely registered the Skywalker’s leaving, or Obi-Wan leading her over to the couch, or the two of them collapsing in a pile of tired limbs as Obi-Wan flipped the holoscreen on to some cheesy drama. 

Although both of them stayed awake, neither really registered the storyline of the holovid they watched or moved from the position they fell into when they first plopped onto the couch. Satine savored the feeling of resting every part of her body and mind, allowing herself to enjoy the weight of her limbs on the couch beneath her. Eventually, as the sun set over Coruscant and the world turned dark, she and Obi-Wan fell asleep, the holoscreen flickering in the background.

This was a rest they had needed for a long time and, if not moving from the couch for an entire day was a sin then the Force could sue them.


	2. The Jedi and the Duke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obitine Week Day 2: Role Swap

He looked almost exactly like she remembered him and, yet, nothing like she remembered him at all.

His hair was still cut short, but it was longer than when they were 21, parted on the side, and gently curling to one side in a way that Satine was desperately trying not to find attractive. He still held himself with impeccable posture and an unreadable face, though she could see just the hint of a twinkle in his eye. 

“Welcome, Master Jedi.” The duke said, tilting his head as she walked closer. 

She bowed her head. “Thank you, your Grace.” She straightened and looked him in the eye. “It’s lovely to see you again.”

“Is it?” He quirked an eyebrow and stood, stepping off the dias and making his way over to one of the large windows overlooking the capital city of Stewjon, Talamh àrd. “I would return the sentiment were your reason for being here not to accuse me of crimes against the Republic.”

Satine took a steadying breath; leave it to Obi-Wan Kenobi to raise her blood pressure with two sentences of speech. “I’m not accusing you of anything, Duke Kenobi, I’m simply here to investigate.”

“You will find that my people are not criminals, Master Kryze.”

“And yet,” she said as she pulled a holo-display out of her pocket, “a man dressed in Stewjonian dress was caught bombing one of our cruisers.” She switched the holo on, revealing a clip of a man in the typical armour and waist-cloth of a Stewjonian.

Obi-Wan leaned closer. “Interesting.” Suddenly, he smiled. “Will you join me on a walk?” He offered her his felt-clad elbow.

Satine eyed it suspiciously for a moment. “Alright.” She slipped her arm through his and allowed him to lead her out the door and into the city.

Talamh àrd was truly a lovely city, despite the destruction it had undergone not all that long ago. When Satine had first seen it, the rolling hillsides just outside the city limits were smoking and the city itself was in tatters. Now, the houses and cobbled pathways were rebuilt and well-maintained; happy families with bright red hair wandered the streets laughing.

“You’ve done well in your efforts to rebuild, Obi-Wan.” She gave him a small smile.

He grinned back. “Thank you, though my people have done most of the work. The Stewjonians of this city have managed to make this place feel like home again.”

“They seem happy.”

“I like to think they are.”

“Is there anyone who’s not happy?” Satine raised a brow.

Obi-Wan looked grim for a moment. “There is a group called Death Watch that has been rather… vocal in their disapproval of my rule and stance on pacifism.” He gave her a stern look. “They’re just hooligans with spray paint though, not terrorists or the type of people who would blow up your ship.”

“Hm.” Satine raised her shin. “I’ll be the judge of that. Do you know any of the group’s leaders?”

“No, the group is relatively new and hasn’t caused enough trouble to warrant an investigation yet.”

She sighed. “Alright, I will look into it myself then.”

They walked in silence for a moment. 

“Were you really happy to see me, Satine?”

She felt a jolt of shock at the question. “Of course, why wouldn’t I be?”

Obi-Wan stopped walking. Puzzled, Satine turned to face him, finding him smiling gently. “Good. I’ve missed you.”

She can’t help but smile back a bit. “I’ve missed you too, Ben.”

Obi-Wan suddenly looked very awkward, turning a bit red. He opened his mouth to say something more, but before he could speak, the building closest to them exploded.

Fire blazed across the street as Satine threw herself over the duke, pinning him to the ground out of harm’s way.

Slowly, they raised their heads, ears ringing, to see people scattered everywhere. Thankfully, only a few seem seriously injured out on the street, but inside the building would certainly be a different case.

Satine pulled them both to their feet and looked Obi-Wan over. “Are you alright?”

“I think so.” He took a deep breath. “Well, that was... timely.”

He pulled away from the Jedi and walked over to an injured man nearby, checking him over. “Who could have done something like this?”

Satine scanned the area as she kneeled next to him. “I’m not sure, but that symbol might narrow it down.” She pointed to a holographic image of a stylized bird.

Obi-Wan squinted at it in disbelief as he helped the injured man to his feet and passed him off to medical personnel. “That’s the Death Watch symbol.”

“Well,” Satine took a deep breath. “Looks like this investigation just became a bit more complicated.”

“Why is that?” 

She smirked without humor. “Because now they seem to be targeting you, your Grace.”


	3. Souls Intertwined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obitine Week Day 3: Angst/Soft

The dessert was not kind to Obi-Wan Kenobi. Whether it was the stress of his last few years as a Jedi, or the deadly combination of his ginger genes and the twin suns, Obi-Wan’s white hairs were multiplying exponentially and the lines in his face were becoming canyons. He saw new changes in the mirror almost every day.

It wasn’t that Obi-Wan was a vain man - he really didn’t notice his appearance that much - but seeing his red locks frost over and his eyes sink deeper into his face was a stark reminder that Obi-Wan Kenobi was fading away, leaving Ben in his place. A necessary change, but a bittersweet one.

_ And yet, whether you go by Obi-Wan or Ben, you can’t stop being a Jedi. _

Obi-Wan’s jaw tightened as that voice -  _ her _ voice - echoed through his hut.

“I suppose my inability to let others suffer is a trait I cannot let go.” He sighed, looking down at the lightsaber in his hand. Despite having promised to put it a way for good about 100 times, it always seemed to find its way back into his hands as he launched himself on yet another ill-advised local crusade. 

_ It’s a part of you I hope you never change, no matter who you must become. _ A sensation flitted across his sun-spotted cheek, like slender fingers wiping away a bit of sand.

He looked once more in the mirror before turning away to make a morning meal. 

_ Are you really going to eat bantha burgers for breakfast again? _

He set the bowl down with huff. “Yes. What else should I eat?”

The voice was silent, but he could still feel her lingering in the air as he began to make his food.

“Why do you linger here, Satine? Why are you not at rest?” He dreaded the answer, but the question must be asked; his heart hurt to think that she was not at peace.

He felt her sigh through the Force.  _ Our souls have always been connected, my dear Obi-Wan, and they always will be.  _ Out of the corner of his eye, he almost thought he could see a shimmering silhouette.  _ I will go where you go until you join me. _

His heart sank. “I’m sorry that I am the reason you cannot rest. You should be happily enjoying the happy afterlife you deserve.”

_ Oh, Ben.  _ She chuckled.  _ There is no happier afterlife for me than being here with you, keeping you company until your purpose is fulfilled. _

A tear slipped down his cheek, which was wiped away by invisible fingers. “I love you, Satine. I’m sorry I waited so long to say it.”

Just before his face, he could see a faint outline of hers, smiling. Slowly, the barely-there image moved closer and he felt a gentle pressure on his lips.

_ I know, Obi. I love you too, my darling. _


	4. Twilight Comes Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obitine Week Day 4: Past/Future

Satine stood at the window to her room, gently massaging her lower back. The city moved beneath her; vehicles and people making their way down the lighted streets in a way that distinctly reminded her of blood vessels; always pushing forward and being full of life.

Twilight was just setting on the city - her favorite time of day. Sundari was beautiful in general, but the way the blue, glass buildings lit up as the sky darkened was a sight she never tired of seeing. 

She gasped quietly as she felt another flutter in her lower abdomen. It was a strange sensation, but she appreciated the fact that such a movement indicated the health and vitality of the child she carried. With a small smile, she ran a hand over the spot the baby had just kicked, savoring the small bit of contact with the little one. She wouldn’t admit something so sappy and cliche aloud to anyone, but Satine was already so in love with her baby. She knew, without a doubt, that she would do anything for the child.

Her smile fell a bit, however, as she suddenly felt the stinging absence of the one person she loved as much as her baby.

_ He should be here _ . She thought with a pang of guilt.  _ He could have been here, but you were too scared to ask him to stay.  _ For not the first time since finding out about the baby, Satine’s eyes slid over to her comm device and she considered what might happen if she were to type in Obi-Wan Kenobi’s number.

She shook her head, clearing the thoughts away. She had made the choice to leave Obi-Wan in the dark for a reason, and she was not going to go back on that very rational decision in a moment of weakness.

A wave of loneliness washed over the young duchess as she stepped away from the window and headed back to her bedroom. Whether or not this was a smart choice, she couldn’t deny that doing this alone was not easy, and she was quite aware of the fact that, with the baby due any day, it was about to become much more difficult.

Nevertheless, she was Satine Kryze, Duchess of Mandalore, and she would endure.

\------

Satine stood at the window overlooking the city, rubbing sleep from her eyes as twilight turned to dusk and the sun foreshadowed it’s arrival at the horizon. Slowly, the blue lights of the buildings around and below her were shutting their lights off to prepare for the morning.

As the city woke, the gentle pressure at her abdomen indicated that someone else was awake too.

“Really?” she muttered as she ran a hand over the swell of her stomach. “You were awake most of last night and now you want to do early-morning calisthenics?”

A soft chuckle from behind her made her jump. 

“I think the early-bird trait might be one our baby has picked up from me.” Obi-Wan said apologetically.

She turned around to face him with a playful glare. “Fantastic, I’ll never sleep in again.”

He took her in his arms with a grin. “How are you this morning, my darling?”

With a contented sigh, she tucked herself into his side and rested her head against his chest, looking once more out the window upon the waking city. “I’m happy. Very happy.”

“Hmm.” His voice resonated through her head from his chest. “As am I.”

They stood in the window for a while, enjoying the warmth and pleasant presence of each other. Satine smiled as her husband pulled her closer, tucking her deeper into his arms. One of his hands came to rest atop the place where their child grew, and he chuckled as he felt a particularly strong kick. 

Something warm and emotional rose in Satine’s chest that she suspected would make her eyes water if she thought about it too hard. Despite her best attempts to quell the new emotions, she felt tear prick in her eyes as she recognized the fact that she was not alone and she finally had everything she wanted: her people were at peace, she wasn’t facing assassination attempts every day, and the man she loved was at her side to welcome their new child into the world. Her life had never been perfect, and it wasn’t ever going to be, but this was the happiest she had been since the day she had married the Jedi standing behind her.

She was Satine Kryze, Duchess of Mandalore, mother, wife, and successful pacifist, and she was thriving.


	5. Behind Closed Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obitine Week Day 5: Behind Closed Doors

It was a bad habit, really, and one he had carried for far too long. He knew that continuing such actions would only make things harder, more painful, and yet he could not stop himself from engaging in such a small indulgence behind closed doors.

Perhaps it made a hypocrite of him, to gaze at that small, blue earring and remember the year they had spent together when he lectured his young apprentice almost daily about letting the past go and releasing all attachments, but the lure of the shining trinket and the memories so strongly attached to it were too high to resist. In the quiet moments when Anakin had been sent to bed and the dreams of a certain day on Naboo shattered the restfulness of sleep, it helped to gaze at the teardrop-shaped, crystalline stud and remember the lovely woman who had once worn it. 

For the most part, the earring was kept tucked away in his room at the temple, but it had moved recently into one of the leather pouches around his waist. As the stresses of trying to tame an unruly padawan increased by the day and self-doubt threatened to take over, having the object closer was a small comfort he felt he could afford. In the times when Anakin was being the most difficult and sarcastic, the older Jedi often missed the unsolicited advice and immovable nature of the young duchess he had once protected. To have seen her hard resolve meet Anakin’s exasperating wit would have been a sight indeed.

Obi-Wan chuckled at the thought and fingered the small crystal once more before retiring it to his nightstand and turning the light out, slipping into dreams of campfires and tender glances.

\---------

No one asked why she wore the bit of leather around her wrist, though many noticed it; such an adornment was a stark contrast from the other delicate pieces of jewelry the young duchess wore. After an unfortunate dignitary asked about it and received a verbal thrashing for his efforts, no one dared to bring the mysterious bracelet ever again. 

For the most part, she ignored it’s presence. The leather was supple and she had worn it long enough that it nearly felt as though it were a part of herself. When nervous, she would sometimes catch herself twirling it around her wrist, but she was hardly ever nervous enough to warrant such an external focus for her energy.

In the quiet of her room, however, behind closed doors, she would often study the band in the moonlight, remembering the braid it was once wrapped around and the head to which the braid had been attached. Images of kind eyes and stolen kisses would float through her mind and turn into dreams, if she dwelt on the subject long enough into the night. And sometimes, if she allowed her imagination to roam far enough, the leather band would feel like a gentle set of fingers about her wrist, holding her to the planet beneath her in the moments when it felt like she might float away.

Satine brushed her lips against the cord once before turning over, flipping the light off, and falling into a restful sleep.


	6. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obitine Week Day 6: Sacrifice

“I can’t ask you to do that.” Satine backed away from the young Jedi slowly, tears gathering in her eyes. “As much as I wish-” She took a shuddering breath. “I can’t.”

Obi-Wan shook his head helplessly. “Why not?”

“Because you have a future with the Jedi, Ben!” She spun away as the first tear fell. “I can’t let you sacrifice that for some…. teenage romance!”

His face fell. “Is that what you think this is? A simple whim?”

Satine couldn’t bring herself to respond.

He crossed the room to her and turned her to face him, gently taking her hands in his. “Satine, I love you.” He leaned forward, their noses nearly brushing. “This is my sacrifice to make and I make it willingly.”

Her heart breaks even further at those words - Obi-Wan was willing to surrender his life to be with her, to make her happy. Never before had her life been worth so much.

And it still wasn’t.

She put a gentle hand on his chest and pushed him away, turning before he could see her tears. Even so, she couldn’t help the small sob that escaped her lips.

“Obi, we can’t,” she whispered. “I won’t ask you, and you cannot stay without my permission as ruler of this planet.”

He made a strangled noise behind her that drew more tears to her cheeks. 

“Are you sure?”

“I am.” She tried to sound resolute, but she just sounded tired.

“Very well.” She could sense him closing himself back off to the world, hiding away the vulnerability he had shown moments before behind the cold, unfeeling exterior of a Jedi. “I take my leave. Thank you for making things so… clear, Duchess.” The bitterness in his voice at the last sentence would haunt her for years to come.

“Thank you for your courage, Padawan Kenobi.” Her voice hardened. “You’ve been-” She shook her head and turned to face him, wanting to give him one last moment of honesty.

But Obi-Wan was gone.


	7. A New Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obitine Week Day 7: Free Day

_ Ben, _

_ I can only say that I am sorry I did not tell you sooner.  _

_ You have every right to be cross with me; this was a big secret to keep from you and, believe me, it was not easy. This decision has weighed on my conscience every day since I found out about our son all those years ago. Although I often wonder what life would have been like if we all could have been a family, I stand by my decision to keep Korkie’s parentage a secret from everyone, including you. I firmly believe that asking you away from the Order would have been selfish and unwise on my part, even though I deeply desired for you to be by my side. _

_ I hope that, in time, you will understand and forgive me. _

_ If you are reading this letter, then I will have passed on from this life and Korkie is now in your care. I know that you will take the utmost care of him and I believe you will quickly discover just how alike the two of you are, physically and mentally.  _

_ Please take care of each other. I will be watching from the other side. _

_ I love you, _

_ Satine _

Obi-Wan’s hands shook as he gingerly set down the handwritten letter and put a hand to his beard, fighting the tears that were creeping into the corners of his eyes. He took a deep breath and looked back up at the woman sitting in front of him.

“How did you get a hold of this letter?”

Isatol, Captain of the Royal Mandalorian Guard, spoke evenly. “Being the personal bodyguard of the duchess meant that she trusted me absolutely; I was her only confidant in a great many matters of state and…” the broad-shouldered woman tilted her head, “and of the heart. I was the only person besides Satine herself who knew Korkie was her son and that you were his father.” She smiled for a moment, looking at the wall as if it were projecting a distant memory. “I was the one who delivered him.”

Obi-Wan nodded and glanced back down at the flimsi, tracing the lines of Satine’s elegant script. “So she gave this to you in case….”

“In case she were to be assassinated, yes.” 

He scanned the letter again. “The way this is worded makes it sound as if Korkie was supposed to deliver it to me.” The question was in his voice and eyes as he glanced back up at Isatol.

She sighed. “He was, yes. I have another letter explaining the situation to him but I have been unable to deliver it because, well,” she took a deep breath, “Korkie is missing.”

Obi-Wan’s heart skipped a beat. “What?”

“During the invasion, we managed to get him off of Sundari and to a safehouse. I left my two best guards with him and went back to the capitol to try and find the rest of my men.” He recognized the look in the Captain's eyes; he has seen it in the mirror whenever he thinks about all of the men he lost during the war. “When I returned to the safehouse a few days later, all three of them were gone without a trace.”

“Any idea where they might have gone?”

“No.” Isatol suddenly looked very sad. “I’m sorry, Master Kenobi, but I am afraid I failed my last order from Her Grace and have, in turn, failed you.”

He put a gentle hand on the woman’s shoulder. “No, Isatol, you did what you could to save your guardsmen and served Mandalore honorably.” Obi-Wan did his best to give her a reassuring smile, though he has not smiled in a long time. “You delivered this letter to me, after all, and I know you will still have the opportunity to deliver that one to Korkie.”

Isatol gave him a dubious look. “He’s been missing for four years, Master Jedi. It took a long time for me to track you down.”

“I know, but I will help you look for him.”

The Captain stood. “You mean to search for him? But what about….” She gestured to the young, towheaded boy in the corner who was playing with a model ship.

“Luke?” Obi-Wan looked over at the boy. “He will have to come with us, but he won’t be any trouble.” He smiled at his nephew fondly. “He’s rather clever.”

Isatol nodded, still looking doubtful. “Very well, if you insist.”

I’ll begin packing tonight and we can leave tomorrow. I will show you the guest room.”

As Obi-Wan prepared for their impending trip, his heart raced.  _ I have a son I have a son I have a son I have a son  _ ran through his mind on a loop, making him feel a bit of excitement at the prospect of meeting Korkie.

_ A piece of Satine left in this world. _

He grinned at the thought and stuffed another tunic into a bag. Even though he was furious at the duchess for having kept this bit of important information from him, he was ready to find their son and fill Satine’s final request of taking care of him. After years of feeling guilt about her death, he finally felt like he had a way he could begin to make things right.

And maybe, just maybe, Korkie would make things  _ feel  _ alright too.


End file.
